Baby blues
by Geliaebrina
Summary: A day in the life of Bill Weasly, and the struggles that comes with fatherhood.


**AN: English isn't my first language so please let me know of any mistakes. Other types of feedback are also appreciated. I own nothing.

* * *

**

**Baby Blues**

"Dom!" the six year old screamed upstairs. "You've been in my room!"

"I've not!" her four year old sister answered. "And your room is stupid!"

Bill looked up the stairs considering breaking the girls apart, but decided against it. Nothing short of locking them in separate rooms could stop them in this stage of a fight. And he had promised Fleur not to resort to that while she was in France.

Instead he looked over at Louis who was playing with the day's Daily Prophet. A large portrait of the minister was trying to duck away from the toddlers pointing fingers. From Bill's point of view it looked like the one year old was aiming for Shacklebolt's eye.

"Blue!" the boy exclaimed happily, barely audible over his sisters. Even though the boy had a vocabulary of at least a hundred words he had refused to say anything else the entire day.

"No, that's the minister. He's not blue." Bill began. "Blue!" Louis insisted.

Knowing he was losing, Bill picked up the parts of the day's post that his son hadn't managed to dismantle yet. One letter from his mum and a thick envelope form Ron.

_Dear Bill,_

_How are my favorite French boy and my two perfect veelas?_

The French boy was busy eating his aunt's last article. Upstairs the "perfect veelas" appeared to have run out of general insults, animals and potion ingredients to call each other, and had started on kitchenware.

"Butter knife!"

"Teaspoon!"

"Frying pan!"

_ We haven't seen them in a week. Just because Fleur had to go to France for the weekend is no excuse not to visit. You better turn up for dinner tonight._

_Ron and Hermione brought little Rose over yesterday. I haven't seen a dad fuss so much over his baby since Ginny was born. At least you and George were able to let them sleep without 20 different protective spells._

The rest of the letter were a detailed list over all resent firsts in the lives of Bill's nieces and nephews, just in case he hasn't already been updated by his siblings.

He snatched what was left of the Prophet from Louis, and turned his attention to the letter from Ron. Out fell at least twenty photographs, every single one of them portraying Rose. A small note declared that the girl was "_even more brilliant then her mum, and more beautiful than any veela"._ Bill could only snort at the last remark. No baby girl was more beautiful than his two veelas, even though they at the moment were screaming at each other in French.

"Blue!" Louis shouted, getting his father's attention.

"Blue, blue, blue, blue!"

"Hungry little buddy?" Bill asked, trying to decipher the boy's sudden outburst.

"Blue!" Louis happily agreed.

He carried the toddler into the kitchen and placed him in the baby chair. Opens the cupboard and searches for a glass with premade baby food. The contents of the first he found smelled like beef, but were, for reasons unknown, bright orange.

"Blue!" Louis shouted again, pointing at his dad and the glass.

"No, it's orange." he tried to explain. "It should have been brown, but it is orange. It's definitely not blue"

"Blue!"

Upstairs the girls had gotten suspiciously quiet, which probably meant that they had reached the veela part of the argument. First British, then French, then veela and finally run to mum or dad . Their rows always followed the same pattern. Luckily they where only one eight vela or they would have needed anti fire spells in every room daily to keep them from burning down the house. As it where they were only able to throw sparks at each other.

Whit the glass in one hand and a spoon in the other Bill tried to maneuver some of the orange stuff into Louis' mouth, but feeding someone saying "Blue!" every third second proved way harder than breaking the curses in any Egyptian tomb. After a few minutes he just gave up.

"Dad!" Victoire shouted, running down the stairs. "Dom is.." She stopped mid sentence. Standing in the doorway, with her hair standing strait up, she was bending over laughing.

"Dad! Your hair! Teddy!" she managed, almost falling on the floor.

Confused Bill looked at the end of his ponytail. And then at Louis. His normally red hair was bright blue.

Louis just looked back, grinning and throwing orange goo all over the table.

"Blue!"


End file.
